bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XLVI
Winter and Chaos were at the palace almost instantly. "What's going on?" Winter asked the alarmed guards. "The royal family is under attack." Chaos said. Winter glared at him. "I know that!" "Then why'd you ask?" "Shut up. Where is the royal family?" "The north tower, sirs." one guard said. "We'll go there. Continue preparing the evacuation." Chaos said. "But-" "Go. We can handle this." Chaos said. They ran into the palace went towards the north tower. "Who would attack them?" Winter asked. "Attackers. Hishlaa-aru-kan jen shrush!" Chaos said. His wolves rolled around on the floor. "Specifically who?" Winter asked. "Presumably one or more of Maxwell's cronies." Chaos said. "Can you summon your units here yet?" Winter tried. "No. Why is that?" "Must be too far away. C'mon. Let's keep going." They rushed up the winding stairs of the palace, passing wreckage along the way. There were scorch marks and massive slashes on the walls and on the floor. "RAAAAAAAAAAH!" "That don't sound good." Chaos said. "People don't talk like that anymore." Winter said, noticing his bad grammar. "I know. It's been a while since anybody communicated only by screaming." Chaos said. They ran into the massive north tower. The emperor and his children cowered at the far side of the room. In front of them was a massive armored humanoid. "What is that?" Winter asked. "The emperor's attacker. Hey! You!" Chaos shouted. The figure turned to them. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Winter asked, drawing Revan. "Nope! This'll be fun!" Chaos said cheerfully. He pulled out two double-blades knives and charged. Winter and Chaos's wolves followed. "Watch out! That's Emperor Verdute!" the emperor said. "Meaning what?" Winter asked. "Just let me handle it. You get the royal family to safety." Chaos said. Chaos jumped back as Verdute attempted to smash him with his sword. Winter ran over to the royal family. "C'mon Your Highness. I need to get you and your family to safety." Winter said. The emperor shook his head. "I am destined to die here." he said. "Nonsense. Follow me." Winter said. His children followed but the emperor continued to sit there and cower. "Daddy! We need to run away!" Rose said. "Go. Take my children away. Please grant me this last wish." the emperor pleaded. Winter closed his eyes. "Let's go." he said to the children. "Watch out!" Nightshade shouted. Winter spun and got it by the flat of Verdute's sword. He hit the wall hard and landed on his hands and knees. Nightshade screamed. Winter spat out blood and thrust his hand out, shooting tendrils of steel and cosmic energy at the children. They formed a shield but he wasn't quick enough. Fiona and Emilia were impaled by Verdute's sword. Azar cried out in rage. "Azar, no!" Violet cried as the male heir drew his sword and went to fight Verdute. He was cut down instantly. Chaos attacked with renewed vigor. "Get moving!" Chaos shouted. Winter healed his wounds and rushed to the remaining children. He picked up Nightshade and Rose. "I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do." Winter said. Violet started crying. Winter created a copy of himself and had it pick up Violet. He ran towards the exit of the tower. Chaos followed with his wolves. "Go! Go! He is not happy!" Chaos said. "What's the problem?" Winter asked as they ran. "He can't take many of my hits." "Okay?" "But he's so huge and that sword of his has too much reach I can't land anything with these knives! Jump!" They jumped a piece of falling masonry and stumbled out of the palace. "Take them to safety." Winter said to the guards. He handed them the emperor's surviving children. Rose turned back to him and gave him a hug. Winter blinked, surprised before hugging her back. "Thank you, Mr. Winter." she said. Winter smiled. "No problem. Now go on. We'll handle this." Winter turned back to the doorway and stood by Chaos. "So." Chaos said. "So." Winter replied. Chaos's wolves growled as Verdute crashed through the gates. Winter readied Revan. "Ha ha! Now we'll have some fun!" Chaos laughed. "That's debatable." Winter said, though he was smirking. Chaos looked at him with a grin. "What isn't debatable?" he asked. "Your insanity." Winter said. Chaos laughed. "Fair enough. Fair enough. Now let's kill this guy." "Couldn't agree more." Winter said. Category:Blog posts